


Lost Boy

by wildchildmonaghan (codenamemoony)



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Angst, Fights, Hurt, Monaboyd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 12:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6567091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/codenamemoony/pseuds/wildchildmonaghan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a year since they've spoken. Well, sort of. One year, one week and three days. Not that Dom's counted Lyrics at the bottom are from the song that sparked this, Lost Boy by Ruth B.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Boy

A hand scrabbles over a lightly tanned chest, the skin open to the air because the shirt, a black and violet flannel is open, the pink and silver glitter nails digging slightly into flesh as the fingers try to grip, to test to see if this all some fucked up dream. It's not, sadly. Eyes that are normally a vibrant blue are flashing slate grey, the dark circles under them making the red rims more angry, and his voice is shaking as he tries to get out what he needs to say without screaming. He fails, of course. 

"You love me? You  _love me?_ Don't you fucking  _dare_ tell me that bullshit lie, I know better! You don't fucking love me, how could you?  _You married her!"_

Green eyes are suddenly up, facing the screaming figure and they flash with anger, the thick brogue making the words sound sexy and dark and it's all wrong right now. The feelings, the ones that normally click, they aren't there, just hurt as he shoots back, voice dripping venom like one of the snakes that occupied the slate eyed man's days. 

"You don't get to be mad at me, Dominic. You got married first! You replaced me  _long_ before I asked Ali to marry me. Don't you dare make this some personal slight."

Then he snaps. Wiry arms unfold and he's launching himself at Bill, shoving him hard into the wall and getting into his face, spitting the retort like it's poison and he needs to use it to defend himself, Bill frozen in shock that his Dom would ever behave in such a way with him.

"Why do you think that marriage never lasted? Would you like a fucking hint? Do you think it was something to do with how  _your_ fucking name was the one forever on my lips? Or, maybe it was the photos of us, the ones from the last weekend on set? No? Maybe it was the fact that she heard me tell you I love you--  _begged you_ to love me back, to finally see what I was trying to show you, and then acted like she was fucking crazy when confronted. Do you think that might be why my marriage ended, William?"

A fist collides with a wall, and its shocking how this won't be the last time Dominic does this. His chest heaves, and he adds, voice low and screaming danger. 

"I never fucking replaced you. I tried to move on, because you wanted  _her._ I needed someone to want me back."

The air is gone from the room. So is the sound, some weird silent film thing playing out as Bill's hands come up, press to Dom's chest, and shove him,  _hard._ He stumbles back, lurching forward and falling back as he fights the urge to punch the man he's so in love with that it's literally driven him mad. Billy is  _trembling_ as he shakes his head, whispering back, his words thick with the tears muting the beautiful color Dom's tried to name a million times, making him hate himself even more. 

"Ali is my Evangeline. I let you try, and now... I need you to do the same, for me. Please, Dominic. I need you to understand..."

He doesn't, though. Not even slightly, because if he never wanted Dom, why does he need to try and move on? What is there to move on from? The looks? The subtle jokes that had never actually been jokes? A picture goes flying, flung by Dom, who is admittedly a child when angered. Bill doesn't need to look to know what it is. It's the wedding photo, with a grinning Billy and a glowing Ali, and Dom in his sharp grey suit, his eyes not quite finding the warmth of the smile he's plastered on his face.  Billy can clean it up, because Dom can't be here a second longer. 

"Let me fucking help you with that, shall I?"

The door slams as he storms out and he doesn't see Billy crumble and hit the floor, body shaking with sobs. He can't look back, because he'll cave and beg for forgiveness, and for once, he doesn't want to give into the pull that is the best friend he never meant to fall in love with. Stupid, really. Because if he'd stayed, he'd have heard of how Billy was scared, like he'd been. How Billy only did the things he did to prevent Dom leaving him... like he's just done. 

There's no way to fix this, and that's probably why Dom's sobbing in the shower for so long, the cold water burning his skin and leaving him with a cold for days later after he can't cry anymore, just laying in the bottom of the shower, water raining on him, like the tears. He hates that he loves Billy, that he wanted so bad to be the one he wanted... because Dom is a child when he's mad and he didn't stay to hear that Billy felt the same. 

Fucking stupid, really. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It's been a year since they've spoken. Well, sort of. One year, one week and three days. Not that Dom's counted. He's not the kind to count the moments since he last saw the other half of his soul. There have been no texts, no calls, no emails. Nothing. It's as though Billy never existed, and its much the same in the Boyd home-- Dom is a daydream, not a real person. Well. Until today.

Elijah says that this party is to help Billy feel better about the divorce, and Viggo tells Dom that its a quiet dinner with the Fellowship. Neither man tells their target that the other will be there, and that's Orlando's doing. It's been a fucking year, and this funeral needs to end now. 

Billy arrives first, being ushered around, hugged and kissed and groped by a slightly intoxicated Orlando, who giggles as he's led away. Viggo let's himself in, talking to Dom and the room goes silent as the strangers spot each other. 

His eyes are grey, a sad stormy color, with an emerald kohl on the rim, like he's tried to make them brighter. It suits, and Billy can't make the words come out.

His eyes are the same sparkling shade reserved for sad things-- the day Merry and Pippin were torn apart, Gandalf's death... the shade Dom's long called  'broken jade.' 

But as they come to a stop in the middle, something strange happens. 

Grey eyes begin to go blue, and broken jade gives way to the emerald that is reserved for joy--

Merry and Pippin being reunited.

"You promised."

"I know... I'm sorry."

The room is watching, wondering what's about to happen.

"You deserved better."

"That's why you're here."

Then there's a beat, and they are wrapped together, blonde hair sticking to a greying beard and the others are able to breathe, not hearing the soft sobs from the lost boys, who'd spent the year wandering Neverland to find one another. They are home now, in each other's arms, and even if it never leaves this friendly space... Dom's not going to be stupid again. Bill's never allowed to again. the song on the stereo is filtering through the room, and they sing in unison, not catching it. 

The others do, though. 

And it's nice. 

The lost boys aren't lost anymore.

_'                                                   I am a lost boy from Neverland_  
_Usually hanging out with Peter Pan_  
_And when we're bored we play in the woods_  
_Always on the run from Captain Hook...'_

 


End file.
